Chapter 3: New Earth
"New Earth" is the third chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe. Synopsis Over two months have passed since the Oratio arrived at Kepler-452b. Dr. Azusa Aoki provides a window into life on the "New Earth" colony and describes her unofficial field studies of Kepler's flora and fauna. Story :Journal of Azusa Aoki; day 47 on Kepler-452b Since I have settled in as much as I probably will be able to, I have decided to begin keeping a log of my observations and experiences in the United Earth's colony on Kepler-452b. It has been approximately two months (at least based on Earth metrics) since the majority of the Oratio passengers were allowed to descend to the surface and begin building this colony, which most have dubbed "New Earth." I will admit the name is fitting in a sort of way. The area in which we have settled is truly a Garden of Eden pulled straight from a painting, and the greenness extends as far as any of us can see. It is incredible how similar the surface of this planet is to Earth. Almost too perfect. I rarely see my husband Kazuma. As the commander of the Oratio, he is often stuck in meetings aboard the mothership with the Central Committee. Apparently the big brass aren't quite so eager to rough it in this unexplored wilderness as we mere civilians. Still, at least Kazuma comes down here to stay with me when he can. Our new abode is not ideal, but a roof over our heads and a place to sleep is all we can really ask for. With Kazuma gone most of the time I have kept myself busy studying the local flora and fauna. I often venture outside the colony with a small group of other humans, including photojournalist Goro Maki who has quite a knack for photographing the creatures I study. I have documented over 80 species of insect alone, not to mention dozens of species of lake-dwelling organisms and countless different plants. I use the terms "insects" and "plants" loosely as I cannot be certain that life here conforms to the same taxonomical classifications we established back on Earth. They certainly resemble organisms back on Earth, though it remains to be seen if this is a case of convergent evolution due to the remarkable environmental similarities between Kepler and Earth or the result of common ancestry like that which exists between the member races of the United Earth. Speaking of, there has been no sign of intelligent life in any of the area we have explored so far. In fact, all animal life on land here is restricted to insects, and the closest thing we have found to vertebrates is restricted to bodies of water. There is no sign of any life akin to birds or mammals. As Kepler seems almost primordial, it is possible that evolution has not given rise to such species yet. No one has yet attempted an extensive exploration of the planet, and all that exists for miles around our settlement is this green oasis-like environment. No one has been brave enough to attempt to consume any of the local food or water, preferring to make use of the extensive rations transported by the Aratrum. One thing that has concerned me is the presence of extremely large slug-like creatures which appear to be completely inanimate rocks upon first glance, but I have caught glimpses of them emerging from underneath rocks and burrowing back beneath them. It seems as if these creatures are observing us, which is curious as they seem to lack any orifices on their bodies. We must remain wary and armed, as these could be dangerous predators for all we know. After all, we still do not know where we sit on the food chain of Kepler-452b. I must say though that I would love to have the opportunity to study a living specimen of these bizarre creatures. The thing that interests me the most is that they seem alien to even this planet, as if they are not something that evolved here given their drastic anatomical differences to the other fauna. So far the village has more or less governed itself. The Committee sometimes digitally sends us decrees from the Oratio, but they have little bearing on our life here. Every day a Landing Ship descends to the surface loaded with plentiful rations, which are distributed by the Exif clergy. All of the Exif remain sequestered in what I could only call a monastery, emerging only to hold religious gatherings in the heart of the settlement or provide services to the community. The Bilusaludo for their part have walled off a portion of the settlement, and are rarely seen among the other citizens. God only knows what they are up to in there. And on the topic of God, I hate to say but I'm beginning to wonder if the Exif were right all along. I stopped believing in a higher power the moment I saw my city razed to the ground while innocent people were trampled underfoot by the very monsters we humans had created. But the Exif have remained devout in their faith, and promised that God would deliver us to the Promised Land. I'm still not convinced that's what this place is, but I cannot deny the Exif's Gematron calculation is what brought us here. God or not, there was something behind their promises of finding a habitable planet. My mind does turn to those we left behind on Earth, and the 5,000 who were sent to Tau-e. Whether or not they somehow survived isn't relevant since all of those people would have to be long dead by now wherever they ended up, but deep down I hope their descendants did survive and learn to coexist with monsters, with Godzilla. What I really hope is that we are not the final remnant of humanity. Here is where I will conclude this entry. Kazuma is coming home tonight for the first time in a week, and promised he would be cooking us "Something that will taste just like home." I'll certainly let him try, but I don't think he has quite yet grasped that whether we like it or not, this is home now. Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:Godzilla: Monster Universe Chapters